Sam conoce a Hedwig
by Darrinia
Summary: Sam conoce a la mujer de su vida... ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Sigo con los One Shot cortos, aunque este es realmente perver... Si os gusta y quereis, podría haber segunda parte pero de momento lo dejo así. Es MUY PERVER... Y es algo diferente... Tiene un final abierto y... En un rato lo subiré en inglés también... La foto que he puesto como portada ya puede indicar bastante lo que va a pasar...

Este One Shot está inspirado en que Darren Criss esta noche debuta como Hedwig en Broadway... No sé vosotros, yo estoy muy orgullosa de lo que está consiguiendo... Ya sabeis que soy Darrenatic por encima de todo...

* * *

_**SAM CONOCE A HEDWIG**_

Sam entraba en el teatro como había hecho varias veces antes. El miembro de seguridad lo conocía, por lo que no le impidió el paso. Era tan habitual que fuera a buscar a su mejor amigo, que a veces parecía uno más de la compañía. Sabía que ese día era el primer ensayo con vestuario en el teatro, por lo que fue a la zona de camerinos. Había visto algún fragmento de la obra en los ensayos, pero no mucho ya que quería mantener la intriga para el día del estreno. Había evitado leer sobre la historia o investigar sobre los actores que habían participado en las anteriores versiones. Quería que todo fuera una sorpresa para él, que descubriría el día del estreno. Ni siquiera había visto los carteles que había por la ciudad.

Faltaba muy poco para el gran día y no sabía quién estaba más nervioso, Blaine o él. Era el primer gran papel para el moreno en un escenario de Broadway. Como buen amigo, Sam estaría en primera fila, admirando el enorme talento del actor. Era consciente de que era la persona más importante en la vida del ojimiel y no pensaba fallarle.

El rubio no sabía cuál era el camerino de su mejor amigo porque habitualmente esperaba en las gradas o en la entrada, por lo que decidió esperar en el pasillo que iba a los camerinos. Poco a poco fueron llegando algunos compañeros de Anderson y lo saludaban amablemente o bromeaban con él. Conocía a todos e incluso había salido de fiesta con algunos.

De repente, la vio. Era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca. Sus ojos eran de un color indescriptible, dorado, marrón y verde luchaban por dominar sus pupilas. Su melena era rubia y larga. Llevaba demasiado maquillaje para su gusto, pero sabía que era por su papel. Sus labios, en forma de corazón, estaban pintados con un color rosa muy intenso que hacía que Evans quisiera besarlos durante horas. No podía dejar de mirarla, mucho menos cuando ella le sonrió, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera. La joven se acercó a él y Sam no pudo evitarlo, la besó. Al principio el beso era dulce, con las manos del rubio sujetando con delicadeza la cara. Ella sujetó la cadera del otro con decisión, como si fuera lo más normal que un desconocido la besara. El rubio tomó ese gesto como una indicación de que podían avanzar e introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena, provocando un gemido de la joven.

La chica lo empujó hasta que entraron en uno de los camerinos, que el ojiverde supuso que sería de ella. Las manos de Evans recorrieron la espalda de la actriz hasta llegar a su trasero, estrujándolo entre sus dedos, comprobando que era tan redondeado y firme como parecía. Los labios de la joven bajaron por el cuello del otro haciendo que Sam sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por nadie.

Desde su ruptura con Mercedes un año antes, no había sentido ni siquiera atracción por nadie. Como su ruptura coincidió con la de Blaine y Kurt, los dos mejores amigos se centraron en su amistad. Si el rubio era sincero, no necesitaba nada más que a su compañero de piso para ser feliz... Bueno, tal vez extrañaba un poco el sexo, aunque con Jones tampoco lo tenía. No sabía cuál era la diferencia entre su relación con su ex y la que en ese momento tenía con Anderson.

– Oh, Sam... – Esas dos palabras congelaron al rubio, aunque su acompañante no pareció notarlo mientras seguía besando su cuello. Él reconocía esa voz, la había escuchado muchas veces, aunque nunca tan llenas de deseo y placer.

– ¿Blaine? – La voz del ojiverde apenas fue un susurro pero el moreno lo tomó como una súplica. Por eso el más bajo desabrochó el botón del pantalón de su amigo y bajó la cremallera para meter su mano y acariciar su miembro, que ya estaba bastante duro.

Evans decidió que necesitaba una última comprobación antes de perderse en las sensaciones que el ojimiel le creaba. Levantó a Blaine del suelo mientras lo besaba en los labios, lo sentó en el tocador que había en el camerino y separó sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas. El moreno pasó sus manos por el cuello del otro para evitar caerse en cuanto sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y no lo soltaron después de ser dejado sobre el mueble.

La mano de Sam empezó a acariciar la parte interna del muslo y fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con los testículos del otro. El rubio no pudo evitar quedarse parado. Nunca había estado con un chico y, aunque sabía mucho sobre sexo gay ya que su mejor amigo había accedido a saciar su curiosidad en ese sentido meses atrás, se sentía algo abrumado por la situación.

En ese momento, el ojimiel fue consciente de las dudas de su acompañante y quiso darle una salida digna.

– No tenemos que hacer nada si no...

Los labios del más alto silenciaron al otro. No era que no quisiera hacerlo, era que todo le resultaba confuso. El no era gay, al menos eso pensaba. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de acostarse con el otro era algo que deseaba. Era un deseo que no había contemplado antes pero que, desde que descubrió que esa "chica" era Blaine, no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza.

El ojiverde se arrodilló para retirar las medias de rejilla y la ropa interior que llevaba su amigo. Dejó besos en la parte interior del muslo mientras bajaba las prendas por las piernas del otro. Se dio cuenta de que debía retirarlas completamente para que el otro estuviera cómodo por lo que tiró del cuerpo del más bajo hasta que quedó sentado en el borde del mueble. Se entretuvo algo quitando las botas pero mientras lo hacía, estuvo lamiendo el miembro totalmente excitado de su amigo.

Evans sonrió por los gemidos que estaba provocando en su acompañante. No sabía por qué le gustaba tanto complacer al otro, menos aun cuando debería resultarle algo extraño lo que estaba haciendo porque nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando terminó de liberar de prendas las piernas de su amante, Sam volvió a ponerse de pie y subió la minifalda que llevaba Blaine. Volvió a besarlo mientras bajaba un poco sus pantalones y calzoncillos para quedar también libre para lo que fuera a pasar.

– ¿Tienes...? – El rubio quiso preguntar, pero dejó la cuestión en el aire cuando los labios del otro se juntaron a los suyos.

– Un minuto. – El moreno cogió la mochila que tenía a su lado y sacó un bote de lubricante y una caja de preservativos.

Evans puso algo de lubricante en sus dedos y miró a su amigo a los ojos, esperando la aceptación del otro ante lo que iba a pasar. Anderson agarró sus mejillas para besarlo dulcemente, invitándole a hacer lo que estaba deseando.

Blaine cambió su posición, echando su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás para facilitarle a su acompañante el acceso a su entrada. Primero introdujo un dedo con mucho cuidado. Sam notó la reacción de incomodidad de su amante y se quedó quedó quieto. Temía estar haciendo algo mal y causarle daño a la persona que tenía en frente.

– ¿Estás bien? – El rubio preguntó.

– Sí, es sólo que hace mucho que no tengo sexo... Aun más como pasivo... – El moreno informó.

Los dos siguieron besándose con pasión mientras el ojiverde terminaba de preparar con sus dedos a su amigo. Al principio le costó un poco, pero pronto consiguió que el otro sintiera placer.

Cuando el más bajo estuvo listo, Evans se puso un preservativo y lo cubrió con mucho lubricante. Además, puso más cantidad de gel en la entrada de Anderson para que todo fuera más fácil. El ojimiel levantó las piernas para rodear con ellas al otro para que tuviera mejor acceso.

Los dos juntaron sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos mientras Sam lo penetraba por primera vez. El rubio lo sujetaba por las caderas mientras el moreno tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del otro. Las uñas del ojimiel clavaban en la piel del otro, dejando la zona roja. Cuando el más alto estaba totalmente dentro del otro, ambos dejaron salir el aire que habían retenido. Se sentían más cerca que nunca y a ninguno de los dos les incomodaba esa sensación. Poco después, Evans comenzó a mover las caderas, causando que ambos gimieran mientras se perdían en la pasión y el placer de estar teniendo sexo con alguien importante para ellos y después de tanto tiempo sin sentir esas sensaciones. Besos pasionales, ruidos de pieles frotándose y gritos era lo único que se escuchaba en el camerino.

Sam sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo y no quería ser el único. Por eso comenzó a masturbar a su amigo con fuerza, al ritmo de sus embestidas. Finalmente ambos llegaron al máximo placer, casi a la vez, aunque Blaine lo hizo un poco antes. El rubio salió de su amigo y se quitó el preservativo para tirarlo a la papelera que había al lado del tocador. Los dos se dieron algún beso antes de romper el abrazo. El ojiverde se limpió un poco con los pañuelos de papel que había ahí mientras el moreno hacía lo mismo, todavía sentado en el mueble para no manchar la ropa. Cuando el más alto estuvo totalmente vestido otra vez, se alejó de su amigo para apoyarse en la puerta y ver como el ojimiel se quitaba la peluca y la ropa de Hedwig para ponerse la suya. Luego pudo ver como sacaba un taburete que había bajo el tocador y se sentaba para retirar todo el maquillaje que llevaba. Ninguno dijo nada, no querían estropear el momento que habían vivido y tampoco querían estropear su amistad. El hecho de perder al otro era algo angustiante para ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**: Aquí está la última parte de este One-Shot...Espero que os guste...

En un rato subo el final de ACH y varios especiales sobre el futuro de ellos...

* * *

Sam estaba tumbado en su cama. No podía dormir y no paraba de dar vueltas. Blaine y él no habían hablado de lo ocurrido y eso le preocupaba demasiado. Decidió levantarse e ir a la habitación de su amigo. Entró sin llamar como siempre había hecho y se encontró al moreno despierto.

– ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – El moreno cambió de posición para tumbarse de lado y mirar al otro, dejándole un hueco en la cama por si quería tumbarse junto a él.

– No paro de pensar en lo que ha pasado y en si eso cambiará nuestra relación. – El rubio comentó.

– Pensabas que era una chica, ¿verdad? – El ojimiel lo miró a los ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad y la distancia, sabía que el otro estaba avergonzado.

– Sí, pero...

– No pasa nada, Sam. Hemos pasado un buen momento y somos los mejores amigos. Nada más. Yo tampoco quiero perder lo que tenemos, así que tenemos que intentar ser maduros. No estamos enamorados y no veo motivo para hacer de ésto algo más allá de un rato de placer para ambos. Será mejor que lo olvidemos.

El rubio sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Lo bueno de eso fue que ya tenía sus sentimientos claros, estaba enamorado. Lo malo era que le tocaba sufrir por un amor no correspondido. En otras circunstancias habría luchado, habría intentado conquistar a la persona que amaba. Sin embargo, estaba pensando en su mejor amigo y no quería arruinar lo que tenían. Prefería tener a su mejor amigo antes que perderlo por intentar tener algo más.

– Ok...

Evans salió de la habitación de Anderson y fue corriendo a la suya para tumbarse y llorar. Se abrazó a su almohada y dejó que las lágrimas la mojaran. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. No necesitaba ser Sherlock Holmes para saber quién era. Una mano tocó con suavidad su pelo, acariciándolo dulcemente.

– Lo siento. Sam... Yo... – Blaine suspiró, sabía que había llegado el momento, que debía hacer frente a lo que realmente pasaba. – Estoy enamorado de ti desde nuestro último año en el McKinley. No fue sólo un crush, no era sólo que sin Kurt necesitaba a alguien en el que poner mi amor, como dijo Tina. Eres la persona más dulce, alegre, divertida, leal, sincera, valiente e inteligente que conozco. Lo de esta noche... Ha sido un sueño hecho realidad para mí y... Tengo miedo, miedo de perderte como amigo, miedo de asustarte con estos sentimientos pero... No sé en qué momento empecé a hacerte daño y... No me gusta verte así... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

El rubio dejó que las palabras de su amigo llegaran a su corazón, ayudándolo a detener su llanto. Sentía cada una de las caricias que el moreno le daba, dulces y suaves. Cerró los ojos para sentirlas aun mejor. Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que dijera algo.

– Yo no me había dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Llevo tiempo preguntándome cuál es la diferencia entre nuestra relación y la que mantenía con Mercedes... – El ojiverde se incorporó para quedar sentado frente a su amigo. – Cuando me he dado cuenta de que eras tú... No lo he sentido incómodo para nada.

– Sam, no tienes que corresponder mis sentimientos. Eres heterosexual y yo...

Evans silenció a su amigo con un beso en los labios. Era algo suave y dulce, nada sexual. El corazón del rubio se saltó varios latidos porque cada célula de su cuerpo estaba sintiendo el amor del otro y, en contra de lo que pudiera parecer, era algo maravilloso.

Las manos de Anderson se pusieron en las mejillas del otro y, con delicadeza, se separó de él, rompiendo el beso.

– Sam... Por favor... No me des falsas esperanzas...

– No lo hago, quiero estar contigo.

* * *

Sam estaba nervioso. Bueno, más que nervioso, estaba histérico. No había visto a Blaine en todo el día y eso estaba matándolo. Por la mañana, su novio había ido a buscar a sus padres y hermano al aeropuerto y había estado todo el día con ellos. Él no quería molestar y era muy pronto para ser presentado oficialmente a sus futuros suegros (sí, a pesar de que llevaba sólo tres días de relación con su pareja, ya pensaba en sus padres como sus suegros). Sin embargo, en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo porque deseaba estar al lado del moreno en un momento tan importante.

Faltaban tan sólo cinco minutos para el estreno de Hedwig And The Angry Inch y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Además, estaba algo enfadado. La señora Anderson estaba constantemente con Kurt, charlando y riendo como si fuera cuestión de tiempo que ambos se convirtieran en familia y... Bueno, o Hummel se hacía novio de Cooper o Sam no veía la manera de que eso fuera a hacerse realidad. A él le había tocado sentarse junto a Rachel y Santana.

– ¡Boca Trucha! ¿Puedes estar quieto por al menos dos segundos? – La latina preguntó, cansada de los constantes movimientos de las piernas y manos del rubio.

– Es el gran debut de Blaine y... ¡No puedo evitarlo! – El ojiverde se mordió la lengua. Casi dice "y quiero que mi novio triunfe".

– Tranquilo, Boca-Trucha. Cuando acabe su actuación podrás levantarle la falda y tirártelo. – La morena comentó y las mejillas de Evans se volvieron rojas, delatando lo que había pasado entre él y su novio hacía tan sólo tres días. Lopez nunca había estado tan cerca de la verdad con sus bromas. – ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Te has acostado con Blaine?!

Todos sus amigos se volvieron al escuchar esas palabras y lo peor era que la familia Anderson también, además de varios espectadores que estaban sentados cerca de ellos.

– ¡Por fin! Me alegra que mi bicornio sea feliz. – Brittany exclamó mientras sonreía con dulzura.

– Yo... Ésto... – Sam no sabía qué decir. Pero Cooper, entre todos los asistentes, solucionó el problema por él.

– Lo que mi hermanito haga en su vida privada es algo de él y de nadie más. Me alegro por él si tuvo la suerte de tener una noche desenfrenada con uno de los hombres más atractivos que conozco, realmente es el más atractivo después de mí.

Las luces del teatro se apagaron y el escenario se iluminó. Había llegado el momento tan esperado.

* * *

Todos los amigos y familiares de Blaine que habían acudido al estreno entraron a su camerino para felicitarle por el éxito de la obra, el actor se había puesto una bata para tapar su torso desnudo pero sus piernas seguían visibles para todos. El moreno estaba tan emocionado que olvidó el pacto que él y Sam tenían de ir despacio y guardarse su relación durante unos días para ellos. Por eso se puso frente a él, sosteniendo todo su peso con los dedos de sus pies para eliminar la diferencia de altura y lo besó en los labios sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran ahí o que hubiera preferido hablarlo con Kurt antes y en privado. Simplemente quería celebrarlo con la persona que más amaba. El rubio correspondió el beso rápidamente, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras el ojimiel lo sujetaba de la cintura.

– Si llego a saber que íbamos a confesar lo nuestro ahora, te hubiera traído unas flores. – Evans le guiñó un ojo cuando el beso terminó. Las mejillas del más bajo se volvieron de un rojo intenso.

– Lo siento, acabo de sacarte del armario. – Anderson comentó dolido.

– Ha sido Santana. Me ha dicho que después del espectáculo podría levantarte la falda y acostarme contigo... Cosa que no podré hacer porque no llevas falda...

– ¡Sam! ¡Mis padres están aquí! – Blaine se separó de su pareja y fue a saludar a los demás.

– No te preocupes por nosotros, creo que soy la madre más feliz del mundo. Mi hijo triunfa en Broadway, lo que era su sueño, y está con la persona que ama... ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – La mayor abrazó al ojimiel y después miró al rubio. – Cuídalo, por favor.

– Lo haré.

La señora Anderson abrazó a Evans, sabiendo que su hijo estaría bien porque estaba con la persona que había amado desde hacía años... Sabía que nunca había amado realmente a Kurt, aunque siempre pensó que lo amaba. Al principio sólo estaba atraído, con las hormonas adolescentes hablando por él y buscando el amor en el único chico gay que conocía. El dolor de su ruptura era más por remordimientos y su reconciliación fue un intento desesperado de olvidar a Sam, su verdadero amor. Por supuesto que Blaine no le había contado nada de eso a su madre, pero ella no lo necesitaba. Una madre simplemente lo sabe.


End file.
